The Shamy Restoration
by the phantom222
Summary: AU Post Season 7. Sheldon returns to Pasadena after a year of soul searching, not completely transformed but not one hundred percent the same either. He plans to get his life back together and accept some inevitable changes that are coming. There's just one big problem. Amy is mad at him
1. Return to Pasadena

**A/N : Hey Guys. I'm back. This is my third BBT fanfic. It takes place about one year after "The Status Quo Combustion". **Since the new season is starting tomorrow, this would probably be AU.** I got this idea after rewatching the season finale. I have only read a few spoilers so I don't know what will happen in the actual show. This is just what I think would happen next in the Shamy relationship. It mostly focuses on their relationship but it will feature the other three couples. Enjoy and remember constructive criticism is always welcome:)**

**I don't want anyone to be confused by the timeline so I'll explain it here. I may add to this as the story progresses**

**2015=Sheldon returns to Pasadena after a year away to an angry Amy**

**2014=Amy's life drastically changes after Sheldon's decides to temporarily leave Pasadena. This is told through flashbacks. **

* * *

><p>May 2015<p>

Sheldon's POV

Hello I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Its been a year side I left. A year since my life started to fall apart. It all started when Leonard and Penny announced their engagement. I was really happy for them even if I didn't really show it. But then everything started changing. They started talking about future living arrangements and told me that they wanted me to move across the hall. They were asking me to leave even thought it was my apartment to begin with. Then President Siebert said I had to stick with string theory and even mocked me. Also Stuart's comic book store burned down and he started dating my friend Wolowitz's mother. Everything was changing and their was no where to find solace. Thats when I decided to leave. I needed to think and decide what to do next.

Its been a very interesting year for me. This is my first time on my own. I kept in touch with my friends to some extent but it was my first time on my own. I was dependent on my parents while I was growing up and then those responsibilities were given to Leonard. Thats probably why I started freaking out when Leonard suggested that we should part ways as roommates. I thought I needed Leonard because I couldn't change

After buying what I needed, I was originally gonna go to Texas and live with my mom for a while but then i decided to go a little farther to New York City to start my journey. I couldn't keep going like that. I couldn't continue being a needy child. It was time to grow up and become self dependent

After a year of soul searching and sight seeing, I've made some decisions and I'm going home. I know exactly what I want to do next.

a. If Leonard is serious about moving out, then I'm keeping Apartment 4A. Its my home. I lived their a lot longer than he has. I'm not gonna be dependent on him anymore but I'm certainly not giving up my home

b. If Stuart is staying with Wolowitz's mom, then i'll find another comic book store to go to. I don't think I could go on without a comic book store but he doesn't specifically need Stuart's. Even if he wasn't staying with Mrs. Wolowitz, I doubt he would reopen it. He got a ton of insurance money and the business wasn't that successful to begin with

c. Stand my ground against Siebert. I am currently on leave of absence but called Siebert and said I would be back to work in a few days. I really do not want to continue with String theory though. I worked on it for years and barely found anything. I've also been studying about inflationary cosmology during my journey. I'll try to convince him one last time. If he still does not let me switch, then I'm gonna go to another university.

I don't know what I'm gonna do about Amy. I'm not sure about where we stand as of right now. The last time I saw her was right before I decided to leave. We were discussing my problems and she suggested I should move in with her. I then I did the unthinkable. I snapped at her and then left Pasadena without saying goodbye. We rarely talked during my journey. She barely picked up the phone and when she did she sounded very disinterested. I'm really concerned. Is she mad at me?

I'm on a train right now and I'll be back in Pasadena in about 15 minutes. I called Leonard and asked him to pick me up. I am happy to be back where I belong but I'm also nervous. How will it be like after I was away for a whole year? What changes have occurred while I was gone? Has Stuart's store reopened? Have Leonard and Penny moved in together? Would I be able to change my field of study at Cal-tech? Is Raj still dating that girl?

The train just stopped. I was finally back in Pasadena. There's Leonard standing their alone.

" Hey Buddy!"

"Hey Leonard". We then hugged

" I'm glad you're back. I really missed you",.

"Its great to see you to Leonard"

" Do you need help with your luggage."

"I'm fine thank you".

"I can't wait to hear about your journey"

Leonard then led me to the car. I put my luggage in and got in the passenger seat. We then went home together just like we used too.

"How have you and penny been for the past year", I asked

" Great. We're making wedding plans and her acting career is finally taking off. She started filming her new movie right now"

That put a smile on his face. She is finally living her dream. I knew she could do it eventually. I

" what was she cast in"

"The New Star Trek reboot"

" Great"

" So how's Amy"

"Uh, i actually haven't seen her that much since you left Sheldon"

"Why? She's part of our social group"

"She just hasn't been around. When I did see her, she seemed upset with you and me"

"Why is that?"

"She's mad at me for letting you go. When I last saw her, she was hitting me with a pillow. I tried to call her once but she started yelling at me", he said.

"You didn't say why she was mad at me" I added

"Penny and Bernadette said she upset that you snapped at her when she suggested living together and left without saying goodbye

This is just what I feared. She was angry that I ran off for a year without telling her. I had a lot of work to do this summer if I wanted any future with her.

"Leonard, please take me to Amy's apartment now"

" But Sheldon, all of your other friends are waiting at our apartment"

"Leonard, it states in our roommate agreement that you are required to take me wherever I need to go. I'll try that drivers license thing again after your wedding but for now that rule is still in place"

"Fine" He then made a left turn and started going towards the apartment

I know I have other friends waiting but I need to get this matter settled with my girlfriend. I can reconnect with the others later.

To Be Continued...


	2. Relationship Termination

**Hey guys. Here is the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my school work lately. **

**Also,this is my first time trying to write entirely in the first person from the characters pov's. Don't expect it to be perfect. I am not the best writer.**

**Enjoy, and remember reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

May 2015

We just pulled up in front of her apartment. I'm really happy to see her in person again after a year away but I'm also really scared of how this conversation will go. How will she react when she sees me. Does she still love me or will see show utter hatred and anger because i left her alone for a year?

"Do you want me to come with you buddy" Leonard asked

"Leonard, I can handle this by myself. This is a conversation between me and my girlfriend."

"Okay, then good luck".I got out of the car and I am walking towards her apartment.

"(Knock, Knock,Knock) Amy" Okay, maybe I haven't completely grown up. I still have this old habit of knocking on my friend's doors and screaming their names until they let me in. I used to do this with Penny all the time.

The door then opened. And there she is, my beautiful girlfriend

"Hi Amy"

"Uh, hi sheldon. " She said with a very serious look on her face

"May I come in."

"Yes, I think we should talk"

This doesn't sound so good, especially since she had that serious look on her face when saying it

I'll just sat down in my usual seat on the couch. Amy just got a paper out of a binder and is now sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry it has come to this but here". She then hands me a sheet of paper. I'm heartbroken by what I'm reading. This is the termination page of our relationship agreement. This is what we would sign if either of us wanted to break up

I don't know what to say. I expected my journey to have some impact on our relationship but never anything like this.

"Amy, are you breaking up with me?" Now I'm really concerned about the future of this relationship

"Yes, Sheldon. You hurt me and I'm done"

"I don't understand. I just needed some time away to think"

"Sheldon, you hurt me. When you took off a year ago, I felt abandoned. You dropped me like I was a hat and walked away without a care in the world. I also had nobody to comfort me. Penny and Leonard reached out a couple of times but their too busy with wedding plans and Penny pursuing her acting career. Bernadette and Howard are so caught up in trying to help Stuart take care of his ill mother that we rarely talked. Raj is in his new relationship with Emily and he's been too busy trying to tend to her needs. She basically monopolizes his time. Everyone else is in a happy relationship and getting ready for the next stage of their lives while I sat around waiting a boyfriend that pushed me aside".

"Amy, how could you say that? "

" Oh please, you yelled at me and made fun of everything I wanted for a possible future together. And then you snapped at me because I suggested living together and took off without saying goodbye. Did you ever think about that made me feel? Do you ever care?"

"Amy, please, you don't understand. I love you"

"I'm done Sheldon. All I did was love you and care about you and I got nothing in return. I moved on. I've now got a permanent job at Cal-tech, and an award for my work in neurobiology. I've also made a lot of new friends. If you want to leave me behind and move on, be my guest but I'm moving on to."

"Wait, Amy."

She then got her coat, left the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

I'm shocked and saddened. I'm even crying for the first time in three years. I haven't done that since finding out that Kripke's work was more advanced than mine.

I should have expected this. I'm losing the women I've loved with all my heart but hurt beyond belief. This is probably how she felt when I ran away . I need to fix this somehow. I need to make it up to her. Its probably gonna be hard but I am gonna do it, no matter what it will take

* * *

><p>One year earlier<p>

May 2014

Amy's POV

Well, my life has really started to change over the past week. Two of my friends, Penny and Leonard are now engaged. Raj has had coitus with his new girlfriend Emily . My boyfriend Sheldon is really stressed right now. The president of his university is forcing him to stick with string theory, he's gonna lose Leonard as a roommate, and from what I heard Stuart's comic book store burned down. I can see just from his face that he is really upset. He came to my apartment a few days ago, i tried to make him feel better but he snapped at me. I do admit that it did upset me but I still do care about him. Hopefully the taste of pizza will make him feel better. I'm at the door of his apartment and I just knocked on the door.

And there is Leonard, opening the door

"Hey Leonard"

"Oh hi Amy. What brings you here?"

This is really weird. Doesn't he remember that Its pizza night.

"Uh, its pizza night remember"

"Oh right. I forgot. I'll order the food right now". He then quickly ran to his cell phone and called the restaurant. Penny is sitting in her usual chair but the rest of our group isn't here.

"Is Sheldon here? We had a little argument earlier and I wanted to talk to him."

I hope he didn't make any rash decisions.

"Uh, where do you think Sheldon is" Penny asked

"Probably in his room, obsessing over losing you as a roommate and Siebert not letting him change his field of study but hopefully the delightful taste of pizza can bring him back to us. We really have to discuss something"

Why does they look so so nervous? Did something happen recently?

"Uh, I have to make a phone call. Can you hold on"

"Ok". Leonard is now running into his room nervously while dialing something on his phone

I'm sitting on the couch right now next to Sheldon's spot. I'm really worried.

"Penny what happened"

* * *

><p>Leonard's pov<p>

I need to call Sheldon. I can't believe him. He couldn't at least tell Amy he was leaving for an extended period of time

"Hello, This is Doctor Sheldon Cooper. Who is speaking"

"Sheldon, what the hell? You were too lazy to tell your girlfriend that you were leaving"

"Cant you tell her Leonard? My train just left the state"

"Just call her!. Its probably not gonna take up much of your time"

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

Penny's not telling me anything, Leonard has finally came out of his room, and my phone is ringing. Wait, its sheldon calling?

""Hello Amy"

"Uh hi Sheldon. Are you okay "

"I am fine. I am on a train right now"

"Train? what train? where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Pasadena for now, I can't take it anymore. I just remembered that i forgot to tell you"

"Are you ok."

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll call Leonard if anything goes wrong"

"Uh, ok Sheldon. Thanks for checking in. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Okay bye."

Im so upset. How could he just leave without even saying goodbye? And he's gonna call Leonard for help instead of me?"

"He's okay?" Leonard asked

"Actually sounds like he's doing pretty well"

"I really think this is going to be for the best", Penny saids.

"Me too. And he was able to take the sabbatical…"

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO?"

To be continued…..

* * *

><p><em>I also want to respond to one of my reviews<em>

_Kelli.k, in this story, Amy has not been waiting around for Sheldon. I'm probably not gonna have her dating somebody else but she's pretty much moved on. I was really surprised that in canon she just took him back after he basically abandoned her. Also since Sheldon rarely takes vacations and Siebert doesn't seem to like having him around, I don't see why he would have a problem with him taking a leave of absence -thephantom222_


End file.
